


shut up (before i kiss you)

by kagehinataboke



Series: kagehina one-shots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinataboke/pseuds/kagehinataboke
Summary: Hinata is known to get anxious before a match: in fact, the whole team has become well versed in handling his nerves. Kageyama in particular is the one expected to deal with him, which is—in a word—irritating.— a kagehina one-shot





	shut up (before i kiss you)

Hinata is known to get anxious before a match: in fact, the whole team has become well versed in handling his nerves. Kageyama in particular is the one expected to deal with him, which is—in a word— _irritating_.

Lately, his stomach problems have disappeared. Kageyama could only be relieved about this for about two days before he realized that the nausea had been replaced with something even more annoying:  _rambling_. Whenever he gets anxious, Hinata will spit out collections of half-thoughts and worries that leave Kageyama’s head spinning. He’s never been the type to deal delicately with people’s feelings, and it‘s even harder when that person is  _Hinata_. All Kageyama ever seems to do is yell at him, so he’s started staying quiet—but  _something_ needs to be done, before he loses his god damn mind.

Everyone else has vacated the bus to let Hinata’s mouth go off, leaving Kageyama behind to ‘keep watch.’ The redhead’s newest tangent is all about how they’re underestimating their current opponents—which definitely isn’t true. Kageyama is getting progressively more annoyed, to the point where he might jump out the window to escape. He used to have a method of dealing with Hinata’s nerves—give him Pocari and have him rest with his head between his knees—but that obviously won’t work in this situation.

“We should do more research before we have a match,” Hinata is stammering. Kageyama can almost see steam coming from his ears. “They do that in baseball. We should schedule practice matches before an actual match, too. In fact, we should go back right now, reschedule, and—“

The last thread holding Kageyama’s patience together finally snaps. He grabs Hinata by the back of the neck and slams their foreheads together, catching him in a frantic lip-lock. The only thing his fatigued and irritated unconscious mind can think of to shock Hinata into silence is this—which is plenty shocking to  _him_ , too. Thank god the rest of the team isn’t there.

“Will you  _shut up_  now?” He should’ve said that  _before_  kissing him, but it looks like it worked: he’s definitely not rambling anymore.

Hinata covers his mouth and nods mutely, which makes Kageyama want to jump out the window even more than before. He pushes Hinata’s head away so he can’t see the blush undoubtedly coloring his face. “Look away!  _Away_ , dammit! This is all your fault, you damn shitty dumbass.”

“But  _you’re_  the one who kissed—“

”Quiet!” Kageyama punches him in the shoulder hard enough to make Hinata yelp. “If you ever get nervous again, I’ll kill you.”

“Oh, does that mean you’ll kiss me again if I—“

“ _Shut up_!”


End file.
